Omega Ordeal
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Dirge of Cerberus with Sephiroth around! Yaoi. Look inside for a better summary.
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Omega Ordeal

Author: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Sephiroth did not die in the end of Final Fantasy VII. Now, you may read the events of Dirge of Cerberus through his point of view.

Rating: M/NC-17

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Romance, Drama, possible Angst,

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing,

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor any of the characters affiliated with it.

Kuro: Wow, what a sucky summary.

Sephiroth: True. It's not at all up to your normal par.

Kuro:…Somehow, I want to hurt your for making that comment.

Vincent: Why? He was only agreeing with you.

Kuro: And that's what's upsetting me…Anyway, this is my X-Mas present to all of you! Because the poll results said that FFVII and YYH tied for first place, so instead of just two fics being posted, I'm posting three. I hope you all are happy!

..…

[Midgar

"Sephiroth! Sephiiirooooth!" I turned from the person I was giving a potion to at Yuffie's insistent screams. She ran up to me, her face filled with frantic worry.

"What is it? And where's Vincent; he's supposed to be with you." If she'd let something happen to my ex-Turk…

"He went off on his own! There was a life sign up there-" She pointed towards the remains of the ShinRa HQ. "-and he went after it!"

She opened her mouth to say more, but I was already on an air bike, hurtling towards the ShinRa building at a breakneck speed. I knew it was dangerous, but the thought of something happening to Vincent far outweighed my thoughts of self-preservation.

After all, I've been protecting the man since I was about 16 years old.

But I can't get too deep into my memories right now. There's falling debris everywhere and one second of distraction could spell my doom. And I can't die without being sure that Vincent is ok.

Of course, seeing Vincent staring at Hojo when I finally reach him was not something I expected. Slumped over the computer desks as he was, I would've believed he were dead if it weren't for Yuffie saying that there was a life sign that Vincent went after.

My eyes followed Vincent's head as it turned when a piece of the building next to him broke off, despite the fact that I didn't want to let Hojo out of my sight. When he looked back, the mad scientist was gone.

I heard Vincent utter a curse and urged the bike closer to him. "Get on!" I ordered. He stared at me, looking oddly like an owl; only, an owl with crimson eyes. "Yuffie told me you were up here, now get on!"

He obliged quickly, climbing on behind me. "Did you-"

"Yes, I saw him." I cut him off while driving the bike away from the platform he'd been standing on just before a rafter crashed unto it. "But we can't worry about that right now. Right now, we've got to get out of here."

A/N: Yes, I know it's short. But, for those of you who are familiar with the game, you all know that the "Midgar" chapter in the beginning is also short. So there! Ok, R&R, please!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: Omega Ordeal

Author: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Sephiroth did not die in the end of Final Fantasy VII. Now, you may read the events of Dirge of Cerberus through his point of view.

Rating: M/NC-17

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Romance, Drama, possible Angst,

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing,

Disclaimer: I do not own Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, the original game nor any of the characters affiliated with them.

Sephiroth: It must be painful for you to have to write those disclaimers every time.

Kuro: …Do you have any idea what the games would've been like if I owned them?

Vincent: We have pretty good ideas. After all, you write.

Kuro: …Smartass. Did you two know that I had new ideas for future fan fictions with you two? (evil grin)

Sephiroth: Oh no…

Vincent: I second that statement.

Kuro: (Grin grows) Anyway, I'm doing a new poll! It's about your guys' favorite couple that I write! The results will determine which fandoms my future fan fictions are written in! So please vote! And onto the fic!

…

[Kalm

It's been three years since we last saw Hojo. Not that I mind-the more time without the nutcase in my life, the more time I have to change the sadistic behavior he drilled into me.

I've been living with Vincent, so the change is happening quickly. I can't hurt my lover, now can I? And it helps that we destroyed Jenova. Now that she-it-isn't controlling my mind anymore, I can return to the way I was before finding out about her-it.

And Vincent…he's so supportive. He tries to keep me calm and to calm me down when he can't. He's saved Cloud's life so many times over three years, it's kinda scary.

Now, we sit in an inn in Kalm. He stares out the window at the people throwing a festival. I sit beside him, my hand entwined with his, my eyes fixed on the television, though I wasn't truly paying any attention to it.

I didn't care what had happened to the morons that opened the area underneath the ShinRa HQ. If they were stupid enough to open it, then they deserve whatever came of it.

Instead, I was paying more attention to the feeling of Vincent's skin against mine. His skin is silky, which is kind of surprising when one thinks about just how old he is. He looks the exact same now as he did when I first saw him all those years ago. He hasn't seemed to age a day since I first locked him into the basement of the ShinRa mansion. I don't think he remembers that I was the one who did that to him. Which, I guess, is good for me.

"Sephiroth…Do you hear that?" His voice startled me and I jumped, glancing up at the window he still stared out of. I listened, tuning out the noise of the festival and the television with practiced skill. I heard the sound of the chopper and looked at him, nodding.

"Yeah. I hear it." He smiled mirthlessly at my confirmation, slipping Cerberus from its holster on his side and pulling his hand from within mine. While I wished to pout, there were more important things to worry about. Like who the hell had a helicopter at a city in the middle of a festival.

I reached over to the side of the bed, grabbing Masamune and walking to the window. At that moment, the people started to scream, for there was more than one helicopter and one had shot a blast into the one of the town's defense walls. They were flying over Kalm, dropping soldiers and dog-like beasts which began to attack some people while herding others into containers.

Vincent stepped up behind me, Cerberus loaded and ready. However, the comfort I felt at having him near was short-lived as a helicopter flew up to our window, shooting a missile at us. I lost track of him when diving for safety, and my first instinct was to find him immediately.

Yet our attackers seemed to have other ideas.

I was attacked as soon as I landed on the ground, three civilians running and cowering behind me as about seven armed soldiers followed them into the alley I was in. It was merely seconds, and all seven soldiers were laying on the ground before me. The civilians stared at me with wide eyes for a few moments before beginning to thank me profusely. I waved their thanks off before jumping to the rooftops. I'd have an easier time finding Vincent this way.

As I ran along the rooftops, I watched with confusion as the soldiers massacred some of the civilians while herding the ones they were standing beside into large containers. I saved as many civilians as I could, but my worry for Vincent continued to grow until the point where I was blind to all else save finding my red-eyed lover.

When I did find him, he was surveying the damage around him, completely oblivious to the three soldiers behind him, bringing their guns up to shoot him.

"Vincent!" I yelled before I could help myself, jumping forward with Masamune in a swinging ark to remove the heads of the soldiers from their shoulders. Vincent whipped around, Cerberus cocked and ready to shoot. He lowered it when he saw me, a weary smile gracing his lips.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to." He commented lightly. I picked up one of the helmets from the fallen soldiers, sneering at it for a second before putting it on my head and looking at Vincent.

"Whoa. It's got your name, gender, and blood type on here. It also says wanted dead or alive." I said before pulling the helmet off and tossing it at Vincent. "See if it says anything about me."

He obliged, pulling the helmet on and looking at me for a second. "Yes. It has your name, gender, and blood type in here too. However, instead of wanting you dead or alive, it says that you are to be killed on sight." He pulled the helmet off and tossed it onto the ground. "Well, that's enlightening."

"Yeah, I guess so. So, what are we going to do?" I asked, leaning against the bars of the balcony we stood on and stabbing downwards as a few random soldiers ran by, chasing civilians.

"Split up." He answered with little pause. I looked at him, alarmed. "You have more to worry about, really, Sephiroth. And it's obvious that they're no match for us. If we split up, there's more chance that we can find Reeve quicker." Oh, right, Reeve. He was the whole reason we were here in the first place. Sending a message to us, saying we needed to talk and then not meeting us. What an asshole.

"All right, all right. And I suppose a few less soldiers and a few more civilians left alive is a good thing, right?" Vincent smiled at my pathetic excuse for humor and nodded. Of course. Yay, now I get to play Sephiroth the Savior. Somehow, Sephiroth the Destroyer has more of a ring to it. Ah well. I'm a good boy now. No more trying to destroy the Planet. "Take care of yourself then, do you hear me?"

"Of course, Sephiroth. You take care as well, all right?" He turned, starting to walk along the balcony to the wall after I saluted him. I guess that leaves me with the other half of town. Oh happy day! Note the sarcasm.

So I moved from roof to roof, removing the offending soldiers from wherever I saw them, much to the relief of the civilians. What weaklings. Back in Midgar, everyone could fight off a thug. Same as in Nibelheim, since they were so close to the Mako Reactor and the mountains. There were always monsters wandering around that area. But here, they have it easy. Cloud and his friends are always taking care of everyone and Reeve's new crew, the WRO, are always casting a shield of protection over the people left alive after my…err…'issues'…three years ago.

Of course, the WRO are nowhere to be seen right now, when the people really need those pansy-ass brats. None of them are really any match for me, or the others from the 'Jenova War,' as they call it. Reeve is not counted as one of those because he used a stuffed animal for his fighter and never did any of the fighting himself. Damn ShinRa employee. Were the Turks and the SOLDIERS the only ones worth a damn from that company?

Oh, who's that? That's not the uniform of these unknown soldiers…Ah. The WRO finally showed up. Great. That means Reeve must be somewhere around here, unless he's hiding in their headquarters. Of course, if that's the case, then there would be no reason for him to contact Vincent and I. We're the only ones who have resisted his push to join his crappy little brigade. Vincent, because he doesn't like to be around a lot of people. Me, because Vincent won't join, and after the SOLDIER fiasco, I'm not so willing to just join a new army.

At any rate, I'd better get down there and find out where the hell Reeve is.

So I jumped down, terrifying the boys Reeve has recruited to do a man's job. They brought their guns up to shoot me, thought their squad leader quickly put a stop to that.

"Mr. Sephiroth…May I ask as to where Mr. Valentine is?" The leader asked me and I smirked, flicking some blood off of Masamune.

"He's around, playing the hero, while you guys are sitting around on your asses." I smirked at the leader, who blanched at my accusations. "So, tell me where Reeve is."

"He…is over there, Mr. Sephiroth." The leader said with some obvious difficulty in staying pleasant with me. Ha, I win again. He pointed behind him to a large building that may've been a town hall or something of the sort.

I nodded my thanks, stepping around the group of them and making my way up to the stone steps. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, flipping it open and holding down the '1' button. Vincent's the only person I ever call, so having him on speed-dial may be a bit much, but I don't care.

"Yes?" I heard a couple shots from his end.

"Found Reeve. The big town hall thing." I said, shoving the doors to the building open. "Everything going ok with you, Vincent?"

There was another shot before he answered me. "Yes, of course-" His answer was cut off by a large explosion and the phone went dead.

"Vincent? Vincent!" I stared at the phone. Why do people always insist on screaming at the phone when the connection no longer exists? It's strange, but even I am prone to doing it if Vincent is in danger.

I whipped around, flames dancing around me. Vincent is not going to be happy when he hears about that…I began to stalk to the door, fully intent on finding Vincent and destroying whatever had attacked him until its maker, creator, or parents no longer recognized it. Of course, then Reeve decided to get in my way.

"Sephiroth, calm down. Vincent is fine. Some of my forces just saw him duck into a building to escape from the blast." I scowled down at the pathetic creature who is called a hero of the Jenova War, but he would not move. "Sephiroth, I cannot let you leave until Vincent gets here." Oh, he had no idea that I could hear the fear shaking his voice up.

"And if I decide that I'm going anyway?" I asked, unspoken threats lacing my voice as I grinned and leaned down to get right in his face.

"Sir! Mr. Valentine is in the courtyard and there's a Dragonfly with him! He took care of it, but all those troops are too much for even him, sir!" A random soldier shouted from the doorway. I looked up quickly, running around Reeve and into the courtyard, Masamune swinging and removing limbs from any unknown soldier in my way.

The soldiers lasted only seconds against Vincent, the WRO, and I. I looked at Vincent, while wiping the blood from Masamune.

"We have got to do something about the way you make me worry."

A/N: Whoot! Chapter two down! Ok, guys, I'm probably not going to be updating so much for a little while because I have scholarship applications up the friggin' ass! I'll try to update as much as possible when I can though, ok? Anyway, um, I'll be starting a new poll soon about the next FFVII fic I'll be doing because Tears That Burn just ended, so yeah, check it out, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

-1Title: Omega Ordeal

Author: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Sephiroth did not die in the end of Final Fantasy VII. Now, you may read the events of Dirge of Cerberus through his point of view.

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Romance, Drama, possible Angst,

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing,

Disclaimer: I do not own Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, the original game, nor any of the characters affiliated with them.

Kuro: Wow, it's been a long time.

Sephiroth: Yeah.

Kuro: You sound like you don't hate me for this one.

Sephiroth:…Maybe I don't. After all, if you were to have followed the game, I would be dead.

Kuro: I change that in all of my fics.

Sephiroth:…

…

-Westland-

"Reeve, who were those men?" Vincent asked as we sat in a truck, on our way to the city of Edge.

"Deepground SOLDIERs." Reeve answered, and I sat up quickly.

"Deepground?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Special SOLDIERs that were…Well, let's say they were specially modified." I replied darkly.

"Modified like you?"

"No, of course not." I said, running a hand through my hair. "I can't really tell you how they were modified-I was never there-but I can say that they're tough bastards."

"Yes." Reeve concurred. "The man you met earlier, Azul, he's also a member of Deepground, but he's part of an elite group known as the Tsviets."

"You met a Tsviet?" I asked, turning to Vincent, who nodded slightly. "Did you kill him?"

"No, he left before we could fight." Vincent answered.

"Huh." I shrugged.

"Deepground was a well-kept secret within ShinRa. Only the President, Scarlet, Heidegger, and Hojo are the only ones who knew, so far as we can tell. There is very little information on the area." Reeve commented. "We've only recently started finding Scarlet's notes on it, and most of those are incomplete copies. I also doubt that Rufus was ever briefed on the project, considering the transfer of power was done so quickly."

"I knew of it." I raised a hand. "But then, Hojo liked to brag about whatever project he had a hand in. When I was first told of it, it wasn't even really started. They were to be SOLDIERs with no morality in them. Like me." Vincent glanced over at me, a touch of sympathy in his eyes. Vincent knew, of course, that I did not like to have someone's sympathy, but was careful to not sympathize more than I could handle.

"Yes, well, as Head of Urban Development, I was clearly not on the need-to-know list." Reeve said, his voice ringing with bitterness. What an idiot. He knows quite well that he was never really useful to ShinRa. "Anyway, have you two heard about the mass disappearance in Junon?" We both nodded. "The report would like you to believe that 20 or 30 people suddenly vanished, but the actual number is somewhere around 1200. It was determined that if the truth got out, there would be no handling the panic."

"Damn straight." I agreed. "People panic when things like that happen."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you, Sephiroth?" Reeve glared at me.

"Enough, you two." Vincent interrupted, and I sat back in my seat. Reeve isn't worth my time, anyway.

"Anyway, the WRO conducted a private investigation, but came up empty handed. Well, there are rumors in Edge that the people there can hear people wailing in Midgar every night. It could be the wind, but let me ask you: Does the wind sound like a thousand wailing souls?" Reeve asked seriously.

"Commissioner! There's a rogue transmission over the airwaves!" The boy driving said over the speaker.

We all turned to watch the screen behind Reeve. The figure who came upon it was wearing no shirt, only pants, and sitting on a throne. His white hair made a mane behind him, and he leaned upon his knees.

"At last," he began, "the time has come to cleanse this world. The pure will be spared for the cause, while the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated. They shall be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered, beaten, stabbed, and crushed, garroted and impaled, shot and executed without mercy. The time has come to cleanse this world." He gave his speech before leaving everyone with an evil laugh. I'm almost proud of him. Too bad his laugh is nothing compared to mine.

I turn to bring this up to Vincent, but the truck is hit with something on the outside. Reeve jumped up, running to the back doors and opening them to show a pack of guard hounds, the first of which Vincent shot to save Reeve the pain of having his face ripped off. Too bad. It would have been funny to watch.

So while Vincent got to use the nice little machine gun Reeve had laying in the floor of the truck, I climbed onto the roof to play some ball. Yes, there really was no difficulty until the dumbass driver decided to _jump _over the river, since the bridge was out. I had no warning, and lost grip on the roof, nearly flying off. Thankfully, Masamune is 6-foot long, and easily pierced through the roof of the truck to give me purchase. As soon as we landed, Vincent ran out of the truck, looking worried.

I merely pulled Masamune from the truck and smirked at him. He sighed in relief upon seeing me. So I _do_ worry him sometimes…I thought I was the only one who worried.

"Vincent, Sephiroth…The engine is shot. Please continue to Edge, if you can. Help the WRO squad that has already been dispatched there to liberate the city." Reeve begged of us. I opened my mouth to say 'no', but Vincent decided to answer for us.

"I guess we have no choice." He said with a sigh. Silly Vincent, there is always a choice. But, this is one of his friends, so I suppose there's really not.

So we started on our way. Of course, the first place we come to is completely surrounded by large stone walls and filled with guard hounds. What luck. The battle didn't take long, they never do, considering Vincent's aim with a gun. I merely took out the little bastards running around while Vincent took out their leader, who stayed on the tall stone pillars. Once they were finished, we continued on our way. The guard hound leader decided she wasn't down for the count, however, and came for Vincent. She met the business end of Masamune, and did not get back up after that.

"Thank you, Sephiroth." Vincent commented while we walked.

"Only for you." I said cheekily, grinning.

It didn't take long after that for Deepground to try killing us again. This time we were attacked with Riders. They rode Airbikes of a sort, and I felt a brief pang of jealousy. I never got any of those things to ride. Fucking ShinRa.

These proved a bit more difficult to fight, considering the fact that they are moving on high-speed vehicles. I finally just settled for holding Masamune out like a clothesline and decapitating some of them that way while Vincent attempted to snipe them off. Of course, we finally just used magic on their asses, and went on our merry way. And I mean merry because I got Vincent out of his clothes on the basis of needing to dry them out from all the blood.

Hey, I can't be blamed for wanting my lover unclothed, now can I? We'll make it to Edge later.

A/N: That chapter was kinda hard to write, since it's basically fighting the whole way through, and if it's not, it's talking. Stupid Reeve…I actually have nothing against him, he just talks too much. Anyway, R&R, please! And I'll try getting the next chapter up sooner!


End file.
